Yuki Nagato
Yuki Nagato (長門有希) is a character in the Haruhi Suzumiya Anime. She is initially portrayed as an introverted, taciturn bibliophile. She is actually an alien created by the Integrated Data Entity, and possesses supernatural powers as a result. She is sent to North High to watch over Haruhi. When she speaks, she she speaks in an expressionless monotone language. Her thinking ability is very rational which causes humans to have trouble understanding her. She enjoys computer games and reading. She spends most of her time in the clubroom reading. Because she was the first to tell Kyon about her real identity, she is the most trusted by Kyon. In return, Yuki obeys what Kyon says more than she obeys Haruhi. Since Yuki is an artificial humanoid, she lives alone in an apartment, room 708. Nagato used to be part of the Literacy Club and is also part of the Computer Research Society. She had once perforemed for ENOZ along with Haruhi. When Kyon travels to the past in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody, they look for Yuki Nagato from three years prior. Instead, they find that Yuki was in standby mode, allowing her to exist in various time periods. Powers Yuki Nagato has special powers being a humanoid interface. She can manipulate the properties of environment and cast spells. She can reconstruct places and has superhuman strength, agility, and stamina. She can tell the future and has a high intelligence; but she doesn't seem to know how to use a computer mouse. Also, as shown in Live Alive, she seems to be able to memorize the piece of music by looking at it once. In the same episode she was also able to play the guitar without any problems. As shown in Endless Eight, Yuki Nagato has the ability to remember things that were supposed to be erased. Relationships with SOS Brigade members Haruhi Suzumiya Like everyone else, she was sent to observe Haruhi and prevent her from destroying the world. Because she doesn't talk a lot, she never really had a chance to talk to Haruhi. Haruhi always treated her as an "indispensable silent character". Although they might not be so close, she is important to Haruhi's Brigade as shown when the Computer Club President asked her to join their club. Kyon Yuki treats Kyon as a superior figure, for she listens to what he says and even risks her life saving Kyon at times. She is very loyal to him, being the first to tell of her secret identity. The two seem to have the closest relationship in the series as they always cooperate with each other and look after one another. Mikuru Asahina Because Mikuru is often intimidated by her, they aren't that close and rarely talks. Mikuru is never shown serving tea to Yuki. Itsuki Koizumi Like Yuki, Isuki is able to sense closed space; they often think alike when it comes to Haruhi and closed space. Itsuki often tries to engage in discussion with her in many instances. Itsuki is the only other brigade member besides Kyon to observe Yuki. Category:Humanoid Interface Category:Characters